


Calms me down

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille reflectOn their new normal





	Calms me down

The good thing for both Aaron and Camille was that despite divorcing nothing’s changed 

Their communication has gotten better and they’ve become much closer lately 

“Relationships come and go but I don’t regret ever knowing you”Aaron said to his ex 

“Aside from being a wonderful husband but above that you were always a great friend”Camille tells him 

“I feel like we’ve become closer”Aaron says to her 

“You’ve been spending days and nights at my place”Camille brought up 

“Calms me down being around you”Aaron replies


End file.
